


First Time

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	First Time

Warnings for sex... Hope you enjoy!

 

“You’ve really never done anything?” Emu questioned.

Hiiro shook his head, “I mean I’ve kissed but I haven’t done anything sexual with anyone.”

“Even with Saki?”

“No,” Hiiro admitted.

“Are you sure about this then? It doesn’t have to be me.”

Hiiro nodded, “I want it to be you.”

“Just tell me if you want to stop,” Emu ordered.

He straddled Hiiro, sitting on his hips as he undid the buttons on Hiiro’s shirt.

He started slow, kissing a line down Hiiro’s neck. He listened to how Hiiro breathed, repeating actions that made his breath quicken. He trailed a kiss down Hiiro’s chest before lightly biting at one of his nipples. He reached his other hand to rub the other one while he focused his attention on the first. Hiiro bucked his hips up at Emu who started grinding at the feeling.

Hiiro grasped at the bed sheets before muttering, “shit.”

Emu felt Hiiro’s dick twitching under him as the surgeon came in his pants.

“Sorry,” Hiiro sighed after his breathing slowed a bit.

“Don’t worry,” Emu smiled, “that happens sometimes. Are you good to keep going?”

Hiiro nodded in response as Emu moved down, sliding the soiled clothing off the others legs. He paused for a moment to take in the sight. Hiiro’s semi-hard cock still had some cum dripping off of it. Emu took the length in his hand, sliding up and down making Hiiro arch in pleasure.

Emu was getting hard just from listening to Hiiro’s moans. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“What?” Hiiro asked, mind fogged.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he repeated needily.

“Yeah,” Hiiro breathed out.

“Get up,” Emu ordered as he stood and walked to his nightstand, sliding a drawer open and grabbing a bottle of lube.

Emu went to unzip his pants but Hiiro grabbed his hand. He knelt down and undid Emu’s pants, sliding his hands slowly down the pediatrician’s thighs.

Emu shivered at the feeling, dick twitching waiting to be touched.

Hiiro lightly pushed Emu against the bed as he lubed himself up. “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are,” Emu positioned himself at a better angle for Hiiro.

Hiiro slowly slid in, feeling the tightness of Emu’s ass squeeze against him. “Are you good?”

“I’m fine,” Emu assured.

Hiiro thrust a few times getting used to the sensation before he sped up. Emu clutched at the pillow he was using as he moaned.

Hiiro reached around and started a steady pace pumping into Emu as his hand slid up and down Emu’s length.

After a few minutes of riding out in ecstasy, Hiiro tightened his grip on Emu’s cock, “I’m going to cum.” He gave a final few thrusts as Emu felt Hiiro’s cock expand inside him, shooting his seed into Emu’s ass.

Once he regained control of his movements, he pulled out but kept a tight hold on Emu. He slicked his fingers up with a mix of his own juice and the lube, and went back to getting Emu off. Emu moaned loudly, “Hiiro!” before he lost himself onto the bed. Emu moved to lay down, avoiding the mess. He pulled Hiiro with him, holding the other man tight.

They cuddled in silence for a few minutes as their breaths and pulse rates slowed back to normal.

“Thank you,” Hiiro nestled his head against Emu’s chest.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Emu smiled rubbing Hiiro’s hair softly.

“You’re amazing,” Hiiro whispered.

“You,” Emu responded.

Hiiro looked up at met Emu’s eyes before he gave him a soft kiss. “When I first met you, I never thought we’d be here.”

Emu chuckled, “I’m pretty sure you hated me when you first met me. Not that you were my favorite person either.”

“I’m glad things changed,” Hiiro admitted.

“Me too.”

Hiiro yawned, “I didn’t expect to be this tired.”

“Yeah, sex takes a lot out of you.”

“Want to nap then do it again?” Hiiro smirked.

Emu rolled his eyes before pulling the blanket over them, “I love you.”


End file.
